Caramel Petals
by Eimin - The Eternal Sleep
Summary: The untold - I hope! - story of how Carlisle and Esme met and fell in love. Both POV's. Sorry I suck at summaries... Please R&R!


**Chapter 1!**

**This is a Carlisle/Esme story!**

**The story of how they met and fell in love. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

I had finally persuaded Edward that going to learn more at school would be a life-changing experience for him. Although I turned him into a vampire at the age of seventeen - the age he would now be frozen at forever - in his eyes he was already a man. I agreed with my son but I still thought it less conspicuous for us if he went to the local school. He'd grumbled and complained but couldn't fault me - his brilliantly colourful gift showed him of my perfectly innocent and faultless reasoning.

I smiled and waved from the porch of our newly-acquired house as I watched him pull the coat over his shoulders; imitating a human and doing a very good job of it too, considering his age. He didn't need the coat but unfortunately it was unavoidable as humans _hated _getting wet. I watched with fondness as my only 'son' walked to school. Like all parents, I fretted over how his day would be and how the other students would treat him. Unlike other parents however, I was almost certain that the other's reactions would not be a positive one and I prayed that Edward would be all right.

After a moment of standing there being shielded from the rain by the porch, I let my hand drop and walked at an unhurried pace over to my car. Shutting the door behind me, I pushed my foot down on the accelerator in my hurry to help the humans that were to the others - incapable of being helped. I felt relieved that the heightened senses - that had once nearly pulled me under - were actually more helpful than I could have dreamed in my field of work. The smell of human blood was getting more manageable by the day and I was certain I was prepared for anything that may be waiting.

I wasn't. The most powerful, alluring scent of blood assailed me and nearly forced me to give in. But I refused to bow to my senses. I took a deep, shaky breath and went to investigate what could have caused such a large amount of blood to have spilled. It wasn't possible that so much blood could have leaked from someone who was _alive_. I gave a brief "Hello" to Charles as I passed but barely noticed him as I searched for the perpetrator of the all the blood.

The trail led me to the morgue. To a woman; I was astounded to hear the soft, fluttering _thud _of a heartbeat working too hard. It was uneven but it was there. Working so hard - _too_ hard -I knew that she wasn't going to make it.

I looked at her for a moment. Her eyes were half-closed and the irises were the bright green colour of an open forest - or a meadow. I could just make out the caramel colour of her hair under all the congealed blood that matted in her hair, staining it a haunting maroon. She had a kind face - sort of heart shaped - that looked warm and open, even as her life withered away. The rips criss-crossed across her arms, her stomach and there wasn't and open spot in the blood. Most of her ribs were splintered and shattered and her arm flopped at a bizarre angle, a small bone stuck out of the elbow like a knife had been plunged there. I couldn't figure out what had condemned this poor women to this lifeless husk. I could almost _feel _the goodness radiating off her like inviting sunbeams.

I understood completely why Charles and the other doctors on the night shift had wheeled her to the morgue. There was no chance of any recovery. I had only just met this woman but already I felt a fond, profound connection to her; almost like she was _destined _to be in my life. I wondered how Edward would react to seeing her lying still on our table at home like some sort of twisted welcome home present. I didn't mind what he thought, I knew she was supposed to be an important part of our life.

I took a deep breath, steadying myself for the inevitable bloodlust; darted to her neck and bit down.

Her weak gasp was the only reflex reaction she could give to my intervention. Her body was too weak to fight or even attempt to push my mouth away from herself.

I grabbed her securely in my arms - taking care not to jolt her body - I kicked out the window then jumped. My feet scarcely touched the ground in my hurry to get back home.

As we ran across the meadow, the first venom-corrupted scream ripped it's way up her throat.

"Oh god, KILL ME!" She screeched; her back arching in protest to the venom.

"I'm so sorry..." I whispered, the only reassurance I could give to her agony.

* * *

**So that's chapter 1 finished... Please Review.**

**Did I write Carlisle okay? This is the first time I've ever written from his perspective.**


End file.
